


Younglings

by obihoekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: Obi-wan finally gets some time to himself and finds himself down in the Jedi Temple Creche.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Younglings

Obi-wan would never admit it, but he often found himself drifting towards the Jedi Temple creche. 

He didn’t often get time to himself, not anymore, but sometimes between missions when Anakin was called away for a lesson with another Master, he would find himself with some free time.

As much as he portrayed himself as a man of peace, he found he quickly grew restless once he had little to do. His entire life was spent on the move, first chasing after his own Master, Qui-gon, and then trying to catch up with his own restless Padawan. His whole life, he was always in motion and he had gotten used to constantly having a purpose, a goal, a next mission.

That was why when he found himself suddenly at a standstill, in an apartment that was devoid of life without Anakin, he had to leave. 

It was undignified, and something he would have to meditate over later once he found his equilibrium again, but Obi-wan found himself unwilling to be left alone with his own thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to echo around his head, as if bouncing off of the empty walls, streaking through his mind as they ricochet back and forth. 

Thankfully, the halls of the Temple were never empty. Jedi Knights striding away on another mission, conviction heavy in their footsteps, two Masters with their heads bent in discussion, quieting whenever someone passed by, or a group of Younglings trailing like an excited gaggle of ducklings after their Creche Master, were all familiar sights within the hallowed halls.

A smile broke it’s way across Obi-wan’s face, as he thought of the Younglings. With a surreptitious glance over his shoulders, as if worried someone might overhear his thoughts, Obi-wan casually changed direction from the Archives, where he was planning to complete some research.

He cut through the gardens, past meditating Masters and Padawans being led through their katas. It was one of his favorite places in the Temple, and a place that was coloured with happy memories, both his own and others. Many happy evenings had been spent here, first with his own Master and then with Anakin. They still came back every time to practice, even though Anakin found it difficult to concentrate while surrounded by so much nature. 

A sentimental part of Obi-wan admitted he enjoyed his Padawan’s awed expression whenever he came across something new, like a butterfly making landfall on a colourful flower or a group of ants marching single-mindedly between blades of grass. 

Now, it was merely a path to his next destination, though he did stop once or twice to give advice to a struggling Padawan or to exchange pleasantries with a fellow Knight. 

It was still early morning, by the time he reached the Creche. The halls were quieter than usual, though the silence was broken by the distant sounds of lecturing Creche Masters or the excited warble of inquisitive children. 

The doors to each classroom were always left open, and it was a common to get visitors. Though they had never discussed it, Obi-wan had crossed paths with Plo several times, and even Mace one memorable evening. He still chuckled to himself, when he remembered how flustered the other had become, greeting him brusquely before he swept past.

Grand Master Yoda of course, was an almost permanent fixture within the Creche - a fact that puzzled Obi-wan whenever he considered it at length. He made sure to steer clear of the room where he could hear the whir of lightsabers, though he could feel the brush of the other’s mind as he greeted him was tinged with wry amusement.

Without any real thought, he found himself drawn to one classroom in particular. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

The tables and chairs were pushed to the outskirts of the room, and Creche Master Nor was leading the children through the basics of meditation. He could tell by the discontent in the air and indiscreet shifting that some were finding it harder than other. Something tightened in his chest, as he thought of Anakin. To this day, his Padawan was still unable to find peace with the Force.

The more distracted Younglings sensed his presence instantly, eyes peeking open as they strained to see who was at the door. A chorus of greetings suddenly erupted, as they realized who it was. Any Younglings who had actually achieved mediation were instantly brought back to reality, as dozen more eyes shot open and an excited air filled the room.

Obi-wan couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, by the strength of their innocent delight. He wasn’t quite sure what he had done to earn such a reaction. His visits were far and few between, and usually he only sat in on a lecture or gave advice while the children went through their katas. 

He sent a regretful glance to Master Nor, who seemed peaceful as usual, as if her carefully planned lesson hadn’t been interrupted.

“Welcome, Knight Kenobi and just in time!”.

“In time for what?”, he echoed, confusion lacing his voice. He glanced around the room as if it would provide him answers, and instead found a sea of expectant faces staring up at him. 

“Our next lesson, we’re going to be learning about the Gathering”.

“Is that right?”, Obi-wan asked, a small laughing escaping at the whispering that broke out amongst the Younglings, clearly exhilarated by the thought of getting their own lightsabers. Obi-wan remembered that feeling clearly himself, of discussing what colour lightsaber he might get and of not being able to sleep, the night before their trip to Ilum. His own lightsaber gave a thrum where it rested against his hip, almost as if remembering it as well. “How can I be of assistance?”.

That was how Obi-wan found himself sitting off to the side of the class, and listening intently as Master Nor began to speak. She went through the history slowly, pausing patiently to answer each eager interruption. Obi-wan found his mind wandering as he looked across the captivated young faces in front of him. He imagined what the Force might hold for them, as he took in each face one-by-one. Future knights and healers, maybe even members of the High Council sat amongst them.

He chastised himself for allowing his mind to wonder, not dissimilar to a Youngling himself, as he realized Master Nor was coming to the end of her lecture. She cast him a sly wink, as if privy to his thoughts, and Obi-wan couldn’t help but dip his head in embarrassment. It seemed he wasn’t as subtle as he might have hoped. 

He waved away her offer to join them in the gardens, as he watched her gather the Younglings into a pairs. As the children prepared to leave, he noticed there was a straggler and was hit with the force of the anxiety seeping into the air. He saw Master Nor glance towards the child, and then shoot him a meaningful look as she ushered the rest of the students from the classroom. 

The Youngling made to follow them, but hesitated and eventually slumped back into his seat. Only then, did he seem to realize Obi-wan was still there, as he shot from his seat and completed a quick bow. Obi-wan couldn’t help the rush of fondness as he stared down at the Youngling and noted how he tried to stand tall under his gaze. 

“Why hello there”, he said, “it seems we’ve been left behind”. 

The child stared back at him, seemingly struck mute as Obi-wan realized he would have to work hard to direct the conversation.

“Perhaps we could follow after them together, it’s been so long since I’ve been in the Temple, I seem to have forgotten my way”.

Faced with a mission, the Youngling seemed to find his resolve. Obi-wan stifled a laugh at the way the child nodded in acceptance, a serious look screwing up his young face. It reminded him of Anakin during their earlier years, carrying out each mission with a seriousness that used to make the adults around him coo. A response he hadn’t appreciated, even though Obi-wan secretly agreed with their assessment.

As they made their way silently through the halls, Obi-wan slowing his gait so the other could keep up, he racked his mind for what might have upset the Youngling. Perhaps his failed mediation? He was one of the first who opened his eyes. Or perhaps it was the lesson? Feeling an answer in the Force, he decided unravel that thread first. “Are you looking forward to the Gathering?”.

The child cast him a surprised look, faltering in his steps. 

“Yes, Knight Kenobi”.

It was the first words he had spoken, and they came out stilted and nervous. Obi-wan didn’t have to use the Force to recognize it for a lie. 

“You know, it’s normal to have some reservations?”, Obi-wan said, purposely keeping his voice light and his eyes forward, “I was a wreck of nerves before my own Gathering”.

He could feel the ripple of shock that echoed through the Force, as the Youngling glanced up at him in surprise. He was reminded again of his own youth, and the perceived unflappability of every Jedi Master he encountered. Now he was a Knight, he knew that to no longer be true. He knew that no matter how much one mediated, it was never enough to cast off the doubts and anxiety that plagued every being. 

“I… what happens if one doesn’t pick me?”.

It took Obi-wan a moment to realize he wasn’t speaking about a master, as they finally arrived at the gardens. He carefully steered the Youngling under the shade of a nearby tree, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Casting a glance over at his creche-mates, he knelt down on the grass until they were eyelevel. 

“You’re worried a crystal won’t call to you?”, he asked and was greeted with a sullen nod, the child’s eyes dropping to the ground. Shame stunk in the air, and Obi-wan couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest in the face of such nervousness. 

“I know it can be hard but you have to trust the Force”, he said, “but most importantly, you have to trust in yourself”. 

He smiled sunnily when the Youngling finally glanced up and continued. “All you can do is try your very best and know that the Force has a plan for you”.

“I know that can be hard to accept but your life has a meaning, you just have to be brave enough to find it”.

He gave a reassuring squeeze to Youngling’s shoulder, releasing calm into the Force, before he straightened to his full height. He was rewarded with a watery smile in return. “Besides, something tells me there’s an innocent Master out there somewhere, who doesn’t know what’s about to hit them”.

Before he could react, he suddenly found a Youngling clasped around his waist. Casting a quick glance around, he carefully placed his hands on the Younglings shoulders and allowed himself to enjoy the hug. The Youngling squeezed him with all the unbridled strength of a child, before quickly detangling himself as if nothing had occurred. 

“Thank you, Master!”, he exclaimed, executing a sloppy bow before bounding away to join the others. Obi-wan didn’t even get a chance to correct him.

With a feeling of bemusement, he watched the Younglings try to meditate. He pretended to ignore the knowing looking Master Nor sent his way.

Maybe Master Yoda needed help after all?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Nor for this fic, and for everyone else who simped over giving obi-wan a much deserved hug...
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under the same name


End file.
